marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = With Cookie Novak still missing in action, Combat Kelly has not given up hope that his buddy will turn up alive, however is driving himself sick with worry. When he meets with Major Thorn, Combat asks for permission to go out looking for Novak and is delighted when Thorn allows him to go out alone. However, before he does, Thorn hands Combat a new jacket. Meanwhile, Cookie has been captured by the Chinese army and is being tortured in retaliation for every Chinese soldier that was killed in the last battle. Despite this torture, Cookie refuses to scream in pain but eventually passes out from the ordeal. The commanding officer then orders his men to splash salt water from the lake on Cookies back, sending him screaming back into conciousness. When one of the soldiers recommends shooting Cookie next, his commanding officer denies that suggestion, wanting Novak to really suffer. The commander then heats up a knife until it is red hot and is about to drive it into Cookie's left eye. Before Cookie can be blinded, Combat Kelly arrives with guns blazing, killing the commanding officer and most of his men. However, one of the Chinese soldiers manages to land a number of shots, seemingly killing Kelly, much to Cookie's horror. The surviving Chinese soldiers decide to stop playing around and decide to blow out Cookie's brains by putting a gun by either side of his head. However, Combat has survived and gets the communists before they can ventilate Cookie and then mows down the remaining Chinese soldiers. Freed, Cookie expresses his surprise that Combat managed to survive. Combat then informs Cookie that Major Thorn had given him a new bullet proof vest that they have been giving to soldiers to wear in the field. After patching up Cookie's back, the two reunited friends then return to base. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Holiday | Synopsis3 = War story. | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = A troop of Chinese soldiers have devised a clever means of getting beyond enemy lines: Having stolen American army uniforms and mastered communication lingo, they manage to get close enough behind enemy lines to gun down soldiers before they can realize that they have been tricked. One night they kill a sentry and walk among a group of sleeping soldiers, Combat Kelly is among their number. Before the Chinese soldiers can silently kill the soldiers with their bayonets, Cookie Novak returns from patrol and raises the alarm when he shoots the communist who is about to stab Combat Kelly. The waking soldiers are caught off guard but manage to wipe out most of the enemy troops. Combat Kelly's gun runs out of ammo and he throws the empty rife at a soldier knocking him out long enough to be taken prisoner. Kelly then beats the Chinese soldier until he explains their plans and that there is another wave of Chinese soldiers coming into try the same trick. Combat and Cookie then man the machine gun that lines their trench and waits for the impostors to come. That night when a group of soldiers in American uniforms approach in the dark, Combat has them call out the name of their unit. When they announce themselves as "J Company", Kelly opens fire wiping them all out. When they investigate the bodies they find that they are all Chinese soldiers. When Cookie asks Combat how he could tell, Kelly tells him that there is no such unit called J Company in the US Army. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue, the term "Banzai" is used a lot when characters comment on the actions of Chinese soldiers. Specifically the term "Banzai charge". This is a misnomer, since the term Banzai is Japanese. In English the word translates to "ten thousand years". The term "Banzai Charge" is a term from World War II. It was a tactic used by the Japanese during the war as a last ditch tactic to win a battle. The Imperial Japanese Army would literally send a massive charge of warriors at the enemy in the hopes that the sheer numbers would insure their victory. Although given the era it was written in, it was likely a hold over term from the war whenever an opposing army of Asian nationality used a similar tactic. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}